The Legend of Rekka
by Rekka Shadows
Summary: This is a zelda fic like an AU in the Ocarena of Time story except Link isn't there! It's about the hero Rekka who has to take his place. R


The Legends of Rekka: a fic by Rekka Shadows for fanfict.net  
  
NOTE: Im not sure what al I am suposed to say in these but I am Rekka and I dont own Legends of Zelda sereis for Nintendo but Shigaru Miyamoto does and Nintenod of Japan inc. Rekka is my charector so plz dont steal him. and this is going to be the first fic I put on ff.net so plz don't flame me I am stil geting used to writing for this but plz if you have advincements for me a consturctive review wont hurt ok thx, enjoy  
  
~The Night is Dark and Gannondorf is kidnaping princes zelda just otside the castel gates of Hryule (likein OoT when Zelda and I forgit her naem the Sheeka hot chck oh well wehn tehy ride off from Gannon this is the same place and the same basic sceen idea ecept this is a AU about Rekka in the Zelda world). It si raining and Ganon comes aftar her and he casts a bolt of magic at there horse and it die and they are knock off togethar.  
  
Gannon: Ha Ha Ha Ha It is time. You canot descape the inevatable aynomre... Zelda.  
  
Zelda: What do yuo want with me  
  
Gannon: I need the Triforce peice you have in you're posesion. With it I can becom complete.  
  
Sheeka: I wont let you have her! *she trows a punch but he just blows her away with a big surge of enregy*  
  
Zelda: NO!!!  
  
Gannon: Now its time. *he comes closer*  
  
Rekka (from out of nowere): Wait.  
  
Gannon: Who is it?  
  
Rekka: *apears through a black portal suddnly just as the rain gets strongr* So you must be Gannondorf... king of Garudos  
  
Gannon: Turns arond8 And who ar you?!  
  
Zelda: *thinks "oh hell not another? I am screwd if I cant find the hero of time" *  
  
Rekka: *looks over at her* "Zelda wait I have bad news for you. and I can talk to you telepathically and I heard your thouhts so that is why I must tel you... This time-dimension space has been alterred there is no more Hero of Time"*  
  
Zelda: It cant be true!!!  
  
Gannondorf: Waht are you both doing?! I dont know what you are thinkig to each other!  
  
Rekka: You are a fool and that is why. *Grins*  
  
Zelda : *still thinking "but if ther is no hero of time anymor who are you"*  
  
Rekka: *thinks back "I am the new Hero I am Rekka from the Shadows"*  
  
Gannon: That is it I am killing you meddeler right now!!! *ganon do his giant purple punch of Smash Brose.*  
  
Rekka: *smirks* Is that all *Takes his sword Hipyrion out and bloks the punch with the botom of the blade* And now FIRE STRIKE *he then takes the sword and drives it straight up and slices right into Ganon but Ganon dodged just enough and it makes a big rip in his sholder*  
  
Gannon: No! I wil seal my location and I wil await for 7 years too come, then I wil use my plans as they were before you showed up. By then I wil be too powerful for u to stop me Ha ha ha ha ha! *he vanishes*  
  
Zelda: ARe yuo okay And I did not catch your name?  
  
Rekka: I am Rekka Shadows. It is my honor to save Hryule from Gannon, but now it seems I am too late Princes Zelda.  
  
Zelda: There is one way, you culd use the Tempel of Time to wait untill Ganon's days come  
  
Rekka: Hey, geeze, I do want to help but I am not gona let mysefl get seven years older... besides then I'll be too old for u in the future.  
  
Zelda: Oh, my, you are sure straigthforward at a time like this... I gues you are ok looking though  
  
Rekka: *laughs* Ok so I gues I can use this * he puls out a magicall item it looks liek a crystal except it is the color of fire but it is frozin like a crstal* This is the Frozen Flame, it has special powers in the time- space- continuom. But since I have the powers of fire in my blood I can use it to travel thru time at will"  
  
Zelda: Then that is how you came to help us...  
  
Rekka: Yea Exactly princess.. I see why you are the barer of the Tirforce of Wisdom.  
  
Zelda Oh, hehe *she blushes* So I wil see you in 7 years I hope  
  
Rekka: yeah I will be rite back... to me anyway *He steps through the portal*  
  
~~~  
  
What wil await Rekka in the future of Ganondorfs' desine? Can he hadnle the greater dangers of the darker world of Hryule? Wil he be abel to impres the princess Zelda?? Find out!! Plz RandR so i kno some1 cares... this is a fic I wrote especialy for FF.net so u wil find out more about Rekka as it goes. sorry my main fic of Rekka is from awhile ago and it is on paper at my mom's hosue so it might be a week before I'm there and then I have too find it stil if she didnt throw it away _ - Anyway thanx for reading! Peace, Rekka 


End file.
